Humanity
by Banci
Summary: Following the neutralization of the Cluster, Steven and the gems go back to business as usual. Unfortunately they caught the eye of a human organization that has made it their life goal to keep Earth safe from gems no matter the price. Deception and treason will show the Crystal gems how much the humans have changed...
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the places in this base I hated the conference room the most, a dark room which seemed to have no end with three large monitor screens set in a semi-circle overlooking the large table in the middle of it. I keep to the shadows to stay out of sight like I was told to by my superiors.

Soon six people came into the room, all of them dressed in formal suits and dresses, when they all took theirs seats in the room came Doctor Anastasia Kharkov. She had long blond hair and eyes like ice, cold and unsettling, she wore a combination of a science lab coat and military uniform, including military boots. That woman scares me and I know I am not the only one, her experiments on gem mutants are well known through the organization.

"My friends, I am grateful to see so many familiar faces here today" she spoke in a very strong Scandinavian accent "Most of you probably know why you were invited here, but for those who are not. We are here to settle this Crystal Gem business once and for all." there were some mumbles among the people at the desk until a man rose up.

"I do not wish to be rude Miss Kharkov, but shouldn't these matters be discussed in the presence of the elder Mister Jones." He spoke in a very strong British accent "His family has been leading the Pendragon **(1)** organization since its foundation and I do believe he must be here to legitimize our votes today.", some members followed this with a nod of approval and looked at the doctor waiting for an answer.

"Unfortunately Mister Jones health issues have prevented him from attending this meeting, so he has chosen me to represent him today.".

The members went quiet allowing her to continue " My friends our worst nightmare has just been made into reality, a Gem warship crashes in Beach City, its survivors a Jasper, Peridot and a Lapis have been tracked down. Unfortunately Lapis and Peridot are Beach City with the Crystal gems, while as I am informed two of our teams have tracked down and are closing in on Jasper's location." she stopped and looked at me her cold eyes pierced right through my helmet, she signaled me to come forward.

I walk towards the group and stood next to her "What is the meaning of this?" a old woman with a Russian accent calls out "Who is this man and why is he here? None is allowed in this room during the council meeting." she was outraged.

"This man next to me is here to give you information he personally overheard the Crystal gems, which is clearly in violation of our agreement with Rose quartz.". Before I had a chance of speaking the Englishman rises up again.

"It is a well known fact of the dislike towards the gems by you and your followers." he says now looking at the other council members, before turning his eyes towards me "This man is a member of the " **Evolve"(2)** project, we all know those people are firmly in your grasp and are nothing more than your personal thugs. So why should we believe in anything this man has to say.".

After a short moment of silence Dr. Kharkov finally answered "Of course I don't expect you to take his word for it, even I wouldn't do that without some evidence." she turned her gaze to me, I step forward "Council members I have piece of undisputed evidence that shows that the Crystal gems have broken the pact you made with Rose Quartz. These footage's were captured by our hidden cameras, the last one by one of our operatives".

With that said Dr. Kharkov turns on the monitors on one of them overseeing the computer chamber in the Kindergarden, one inside the Crystal gems house and the third one overseeing the barn. The first monitors plays and on it are seen Peridot and Steven talking about the Cluster, the council members carefully listen to the first recording.

"Well...I don't understand..." one of the council members mumbles, he is interrupted by the beginning of the second recording which shows Peridot explaining the Cluster and its purpose to the Crystal gems. Some of the council members began whispering among themselves, Dr. Kharkov looks over this with a small smirk, she has them right where she wants them.

The third one shows them building the drill on the barn, the video is stopped before it is finished by Dr. Kharkov. She didn't say anything she wanted to see the reaction of the council members "So all those strong quakes were the product of a Homeworld super weapon?" on of the council members said with a very shocked tone.

"Yes Mr. Takinawa" said "The Crystal gems knew that this weapon could destroy Earth and did not feel the need to inform anyone about this. I for one would like to know that I am walking on a weapon that can destroy an entire planet and I sure wouldn't try to fix it with farming tools!" Now she wanted to hit them when they were filled with emotions.

There was a short silence before the Englishman stood up once more "I know you and I don't see eye to eye on many things" he spoke not taking his eyes off the doctor "As much as I hate to admit it, the Crystal gems have crossed the line. Harboring Homeworld gems, destroying valuable Homeworld technology or keeping it for themselves and now **this**." he was angry, outraged and the other members listened to him.

"I say that for too long we stood in the shadows and allowed the Crystal gems to walk all over us so they treat us like children.", after him rose the old Russian woman "I agree, this is our planet and I am sick of following their rules, I refuse to rely on **three** gems to keep this planet safe from Homeworld.".

"What can we do against them?" Mr. Takinawa said trying to calm his fellow council members "Are we truly ready to face Homeworld and the Crystal gems?" with that asked all eyes turned to Dr. Kharkov.

Through a smile she turned and faced the council members "As you can see this man wears our new and improved Sv-100Mark 2 armor **(3)** which is being distributed to our operatives as we speak. I am also very pleased to say with this armor and our anti-gem weapons and vehicles we are given a fighting chance against the gems.".

The council started whispering among themselves trying to reach the decision.

"Well then Miss Anastasia, I and the other members of the Pendragon council give you the authority and our blessing to make contact with the Crystal gems." Mr. Takinawa said looking at us "Remember doctor you are to contact them not engage them in combat, we still need them to help us fight Homeworld. Now that the decision has been made I believe the council is dismissed, we look forward in hearing of your progress.".

The council members stood up one by one shook hands with Dr. Kharkov and then left the room, some still whispering among themselves.

There was a brief silence when they all left the room.

"Have you truly found her?". the doctor broke the silence looking at the monitor screen with a picture of Jasper.

"Yes, Alpha and Delta teams are closing in on her position. Its only a matter of time before we get her."

She seemed very satisfied with this "Good, get Bravo team and head towards Beach city outpost, you know what to do. Lets just hope the old man doesn't get in the way."

"I won't fail you Ma'am."

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters or anything created by the Steven universe team. I only own the original characters (villains, some random guys etc...), I enjoy human involvement stories, cause in the show humans are being left out and excluded. I also wish to create a kind of a story that doesn't necessarily make humans the good guys or being very friendly towards the gems. I want to see a story where not all humans are honorable and very quick to trust an outsider.  
**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **(1)- Once an open to the public organization created by a wealthy and very influential English family that wanted to study gem technology, soon the organization numbers grew as more countries wanted to use gem technology . After WW1 the organization suffered a tremendous loss in manpower and member nations leaving. They were also hit hard when Rose Quartz forbade humans from using or studying gem technology after seeing the horror and destruction humans caused during WW1. Now they are a more secretive and a shadow of their former self, but are making quick progress in restoring their lost power, although their methods can be questionable.  
**

 **(2)- It is a project made by Doctor Anastasia Kharkov to improve humans so they can last longer on a battlefield, not many survive the procedure and some that do lose their sanity or have serious health issues later. None knows what she and her team do to these people, the council made many complaints to Mister Jones, but they were all ignored and the experiments continue whether the chosen operative wants it or not.**

 **(3)- Think interstellar marines with a small red dragon insignia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**00:30 Mask Island**

"30 seconds!" yelled the M8-T helicopter pilot to ten men that were sitting in the back checking on their gear or sleeping, with that the commander stood up and faced his squad "Alright, listen up **Alpha(1)**! Delta team's chopper will be late so we will be on our own for some time!". Some soldiers already started mumbling complaints, they knew who they were facing, this gem was not someone you wanna face without back up, "Stop complaining you sissy's! She maybe strong and mean looking, but we have her outnumbered and outgunned! Just remember no lethal shots we need her alive!".

This did not cheer the soldiers up it just made them feel worse, they were using experimental **stun weapons(2)** , "Sir are you sure this thing can take down a gem?" one of the soldiers in the back asked, "No. Luckily that makes it more interesting private and thanks to that question you take the lead private Harley." the commander said through a laugh, "Hah, thanks sir. *to himself* I'm gonna die.". The soldier banter was interrupted by the pilot "Alright get ready I'm taking us down!".

As the doors opened the soldiers rushed out of the helicopter to secure the area "Sir its pitch black. I can barely see anything." private Harley said as he took point to lead the group, "Jesus Harley that's why we took night-vision googles with us." the man behind him said "Are you sure you are in the right squad?".

"Shut up both of you and gather around." the commander ordered "Lopez, Marcus you stay here with the pilots and wait for Delta team. We wasted too much fuel as it is so air support is a no go. The rest of you are with me. Follow my orders to the letter, stick together, keep your mouths shut and we might survive to see the morning. Any questions?" after a short silence private Carl Harley was the only one who rose his hand "Sir are there any civilians on the island?" this question earned him some laughs from the rest of the group.

"Carl this is called a deserted island for a reason, nobody in their right mind would come to live here. Its not even on a map." The commander said in a disappointing tone "Even if there are civilians, capturing Jasper takes priority. Collateral damage is allowed, now lets move out."

"Harley remember you take the lead." A soldier said pushing the boy forward, this was Harley's first real mission after boot camp. As the group of eight men pushed deeper into the dark jungle. The men started feeling unconformable, it was too quiet and they felt like they were being watched. Harley especially did not like this, it reminded him too much of the horror movies he used to watch when he was little, the silence was getting to him. To make matters worse he was too far in front of the group, making him the perfect bait for the dangerous gem.

"Calm down kid you are doing great." he heard the commander say to him over the mic, "Just take it nice and slow, we got your back.", Harley just ignored it, something in the clearing in front of him grabbed his attention, the lush vegetation makes it hard for him to make out what it is. "Commander there is something in front of us." He started whispering into the mic "No its not a gem sir, it looks like a village. No movement as far as I can tell, alright I will hold my position.".

Over the mic he could hear some of them bickering about what to do, he was soon joined by the group, the commander didn't say anything, he really didn't expect to see anyone but Jasper on this island.

"Could be smugglers or worse." One of the soldiers said "Course of action sir?" There was a brief silence as the commander pondered what to do, "Alright spread out and advance, but do not engage unless attacked first." with that the soldiers started splitting up and slowly making their way towards the village. As they got closer, the village turned out to be nothing more then a pile of ruined huts and destroyed crops. "What the hell happened here?" Harley was the first one to react as he stood up, the group now entered the village, "Gentlemen I'm afraid this mission got a lot more creepy." one of the mean said as he inspected a destroyed hut.

"Where are the bodies?" Harley said as he looked around, the ground was littered with broken spears and smashed watermelons "Whoever did this sure didn't like watermelons, The ground is littered with them." The commander said as came out of one of the huts. "Bjorn take Harley and check out the huts on the village outskirt.".

"Alright, lets go little rookie man." the biggest member of the group said as he gave Harley a strong pat on the back, nearly knocking Harley's gun from his hands. As the two made their way to the outskirt it was the same story, lots of ruined huts and watermelon remains on the ground.

"What is up with all these watermelons?" Harley said out loud as the two men kept walking on what appeared to be a muddy road "Don't care. They taste pretty well though." Bjorn sad uninterested to the conversation.

"Bjorn you didn't really...That can't be hygienic." Harley said with disgust "You don't know where they been. Who knows what these people did with them or what insects...Bjorn?" he was stopped seeing that his partner was too quiet, when he turned panic mode was engaged within him, Bjorn was gone.

"Bjorn this isn't funny man... Don't make me call the commander for a stupid joke." He was pointing his weapon in every direction, "Commander, come in..." no reply, only static came from the mic "Oh god, oh god." That's when he heard running within the lush jungle getting closer, finger on the trigger he was shaking "Please be a harmless animal." The running suddenly stopped and a small strange dog like creature ran out of the bush, there was a small sigh of relief "Oh thank god.". Suddenly something heavy landed behind him. He barely gathered enough courage to see what it was weapon ready, it was Bjorn. The running started again.

"COMMANDER!" Harley screamed as he started frantically firing in the direction of the running.

 **01:20 Mask Island, Landing zone**

The four men extinguished their cigarettes "Those are gunshots! Where the hell is Delta!", The men got their weapons ready "They should have been here by now. I will go call them again." one of the pilots said entering the helicopter. Suddenly the gunfire stopped "Lopez I have a bad feeling about this." Marcus said not taking his eyes from the direction of the gunshots, "You always have a..." Lopez was interrupted by more gunshots "Commander do you read me?!" Marcus frantically yelled at his mic "Commander answer please!", while the men tried to contact their squad the pilot went inside to his friend "Tell Delta to hurry the hell up or we are leaving!"

"Stand your ground Alpha we'll be there!" a voice came from the radio.

"Delta what is you position we have engaged the enemy! We are in need of reinforcements!"

"Hold on five minutes!"

"Delta they are not going to last five bloody minutes!"

The pilots went outside to join up with the others, "Whats the situation? Did you get anyone?"

Lopez and Marcus didn't answer, "Why did they stop shooting?", still no answer, the two soldiers were fixed on the jungle. It was deadly quiet, when Lopez saw something move towards them across the beach "Movement on the beach!" Lopez shouted getting ready to fire, "Wait...is that Harley?".

Private Harley ran towards the group, or more like frantically limped towards them, hands waving, before anyone could contact Harley they saw what was after him, it was **her**. "Oh bloody hell its Jasper...Shoot that thing!" one of the pilots yelled opening fire in the direction of gem. "Wait you can hit Harley!" Marcus said turning his gaze from Jasper towards the pilot.

Harley knew he could not outrun her, but it never hurt to try, turning around he made a terrible mistake. The gem was right behind him, she had a wild grin across her face. Before the boy could react she easily grabbed him lifting him up and threw him towards the other group of humans and directly hitting one of the shooters.

"Humans, you think you can take me down!" She laughed as she continued to run towards the group "I will bash you into pulp just like the watermelon weaklings!"

Her celebration was unfortunately short lived, she was now in the open with no cover and threw her only shield away, there were a couple of quick white flashes before her eyes. She retreated into her gem, a pilot quickly rushed towards her gem with a canister and placed it inside securely closing it "Got her!".

 **01:25 Mask Island, Landing zone**

"You shoot quite well for a pilot." Marcus said looking at a shaken pilot next to him as one of the Delta medics checked him for injuries inside the helicopter, in the meantime Lopez was outside with Delta team that were securing the beach, alongside the wounded commander and what was left of Alpha team.

"Dam Jenkins, you are very lucky to be alive." The medic checking on him said trying to cheer him up "Its just a few bruises and scratches."

"Yeah, well five good men were not so lucky thanks to you." Lopez replied annoyed "Where were you guys?"

The medic completely ignored Lopez.

"Well Harley and Marcus should make a full recovery. Others I'm afraid will be out of action for quite some time." the medic said putting his stuff back in his backpack, its like he was avoiding the original question "I have to go now check on the others, we leave in five minutes.".

Jenkins didn't say anything he just kept looking in the jungle, he didn't take his eyes off it ever since Delta got him out of the village, "Sir are you alright?" Lopez said worried "You didn't take your eyes of that jungle for quite some time." He didn't even look at Lopez before answering "There is someone still in there. I don't know who they are or what, but they saved our lives when she tried to kill us.". Even now he can feel they are being watched by them "I don't want to be on this island anymore Lopez.".

"Go contact Beach city outpost, tell them the package is ready and that we need a medic team and a larger holding cell for a Gem class 6, cause she bigger and stronger then they said." Lopez didn't say anything he gave a salute and went inside the helicopter. Something else caught Jenkins eye something was moving near the edge of the jungle.

Jenkins gave a small smile when he saw something small, size of a child, exit the jungle. The two stared at each other for a short while before waving each other goodbye, the creature scurried into the jungle and Jenkins went to join his team.

 **Disclaimer: Thanks for the support , the second chapter is here and the third is in the making.**

 **Please review and enjoy.  
**

 **1\. The organizations best gem hunting team, with over two hundred successful captures of gem mutants. Their full size is 100 and all of them work and answer to Mister Jones directly, their loyalty to him is well know. His friends are their friends and his enemies are theirs.**

 **2\. The organization always had batons that helped them take down gems, the new mark stun gun "GT-001" was made to take down gems from a larger distance and not endanger its user or the gem. It looks like a regular taser, but packs quite the punch that can knock a human out in one shot.**


	3. AN

**Author note:**

 **I am unfortunetly kept bussy by my summer job and will not be able to post new chapters for a short while, thank you for your understanding.**

 **New chapters coming soon. :)**


	4. Trouble at the barn

**Hi guys, I'm finally back with this infamous chapter 3 ( I rewrote it at least nine times). I had to work during the summer to late hours, this is why I was not able to update my story, that and some technical difficulties with my PC. Though something good came out of this, I was able to think about my characters. Now I am proud to present new and improved story alongside a lot of new characters.**

 **Thank you for your patience, enjoy.**

* * *

*WARNING!* YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS CONFIDENTIAL FILES!* PLEASE CONFIRM YOUR AUTHORIZATION*:

USER:****** *******

PASSWORD:*************

*IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED*

*BEGINNING TRANSFER OF REQUESTED FILES*

*FILE #01*

AGENT #084638892

FULL NAME: Rodney Carter

GENDER: Male

AGE: 25

NATIONALITY: CANADIAN

RELATIONSHIP/FAMILY: SINGLE, LOST CONTACT

MISSIONS: 1

MISSIONS SUCSESFULL: 0

*FILE #02*

AGENT #1914

FULL NAME: Bjorn Lothbrok

GENDER: Male

AGE: CLASSIFIED

NATIONALITY: DANISH

RELATIONSHIP/FAMILY: COMPLICATED, CLASSIFIED

MISSIONS: CLASSIFIED

MISSIONS SUCSESFULL: CLASSIFIED

*LOGGING YOU OUT*

"Well that was a complete waste of time and money. Guess I have to learn things the good old fashioned way."

Here I thought I paid him enough for more information, guess its time to make a few calls.

"Did you check the files?"

"Yeah I cheked the files we paid for, absolutely useless."

"Well that's unfortunate, both for us and our supplier."

"Yes, well it is a dangerous and unpredictable world out there and accidents always happen. Like his car breaks malfunctioning."

* * *

Rodney was starting to regret taking this mission, this was not what he expected from the Beach City sector. This was the home of the legendary Crystal Gems he fantasized about fighting massive gem monsters, exploring ancient gem landmarks and saving Earth from the Homeworld invaders. Unfortunately fate had different plans for him, instead of rescuing the world he was placed in the observation team alongside Bjorn. Now both him and Bjorn are freezing themselves in the country side, he did not know which was worse the cold or their vans uncomfortable seats.

"What the hell am I doing with my life?" Rodney thought out-loud "All that training and here I am freezing myself in this backward town and stalking a ten year old kid no less." His rambling was quickly interrupted by his partner "I don't know what you are complaining about, you aren't good at either of those two things."

Rodney first felt excited about working with Bjorn, that was until he met the man, Bjorn was a person with good intentions, but he lacked professionalism with his smart remarks for everything. Still Rodney somewhat enjoyed the veterans company.

"This is the best kind of a mission," Bjorn continued " just sipping coffe and looking at that loser down there." He pointed towards the barn where Peridot was messing around with a tractors engine.

"I will have you know that I was one of the best cadets in hand-to-hand combat." Rodney was annoyed by his partners comments "There are days when I wonder how you even got into this organization.", Bjorn was going to anwser before something caught his eye, there was something flying towards the barn. "It can't be..."

"Rodney, give me the binoculars and get on the radio."

Rodney quickly handed his binoculars to Bjorn "What is it? What do you see?"

"Get HQ tell them we found Lapis Lazuli."

Rodney's eyes went wide with shock, finally he might see some action. Lapis was number one on the Pendragons hit list ever since she did her "little" stunt with her nearly destroying the whole worlds ecosystem. Because of her lots of organizations ships with valuable cargo were damaged and some were even sunk.

He did his best to hide excitement in his voice as he called their superiors.

"This is Eagle one to base, come in base, over."

"This is base, what's the status Eagle one." A voice came from the radio.

"Base, we have eyes on Lapis Lazuli. She's with Steven Universe and Peridot, they appear to be talking. How should we proceed, over."

There was unnerving silence coming from the radio, Rodney looked at Bjorn who was still using the binoculars. "What do you think they are saying?" Rodney was curious, there was short silence before Bjorn answered "Well, all I can tell is that Lapis is not happy about something.". This was bad, Rodney saw the vids, if Lapis was that powerful to basically take all of the Earths water, then him and Bjorn don't stand a chance against her.

"Eagle one this is base come in, over." The radio operator called out again, he sounded different then the last guy, his tone was much more domineering.

"This is Eagle one waiting for orders, over."

"Eagle one you are to keep observing the situation and report to us any changes, if things go bad you have premission to intervene, over."

"You see kid you just might see some real action." Bjorn said, still observing the three gems.

"Eagle one you are to protect Peridot and Steven Universe at all cost, they are still essential to the Pendragon organization." This was getting tense, Rodney started tapping the wheel of the van with his fingers, like he was getting ready to drive straight in there, which was annoying his partner.

"Rodney your tapping is breaking my concentration and getting on my nerves." Bjorn said unable to stand his partners inability to stand still for a single second " You need to relax kid."

"Relax?" Rodney's voice cracked "This is serious Bjorn, what if she goes berserk and attacks them." Rodney sounded worried. He was mostly worried of failing the mission then of Peridots and Stevens safety.

"Weren't you complaining about not seeing any action a few minutes ago?" Bjorn said through a small laugh "Besides she is not going to attack Steven, not sure about the Peridot though."

For two days they watched as Peridot tried to befriend Lapis, it did not look like it was working. For two days they sent their reports back to base, to pass the time and make it more interesting they made a little bet. The thrid day was the judgement day.

"You remember the bet, you give me fifty dollars if her gifts fail." Bjorn said as he watched Peridot approach Lapis, in her last attempt to befriend her. "Ahh, come on she built her a pool for gods sake." Rodney was annoyed, this was his last chance of winning this bet "If someone built me a pool like that I'd be...". He was quickly interuppted by Bjorn "Shush! Look, she's unwrapping her gift.".

Peridot handed Lapis her personal tape recorder, which Lapis generously crushed, sparking an argument between the two.

"Wow, that was a bit cold." Rodney said getting his wallet out.

Eventually the little gem had enough and was leaving the scene "Where's the garden gnome going?" Rodney mutterd to his partner "Don't know, but it looks like Steven is giving Lapis and earfull and you my friend owe me a fifty." Bjorn happily said as he placed his binoculars down.

Bjorn had a small chuckle as he happly placed his well earned money in his pocket, suddenly his chuckles stopped when he heard a very familiar scream.

"What was that?" Rodney asked confused.

Bjorn quickly took the binoculars "Its Peridot she's..." Bjorn went quiet, Rodney still confused looked in the same direction. His eyes went wide with fear as he saw the alien spaceship chasing after the small gem.

Rodney quickly grabbed the radio almost dropping it, there was pure panick in his head.

"HQ this is Eagle one! Homeworld is here! I repeat a Homeworld vessel is at the barn! We need immediate assistance, now!"

There was only static coming from the old radio, "No no no no, don't do this to me now baby." he panicked, cheking the radio's frequencies trying to fix it. "What are we going to do now Bjorn?" His voice cracked. There was no reply.

Looking back at the barn he saw the trio being cornered by the ship, what happend next stunned him. Lapis swatted the ship out of the sky, like it was only a fly, "Bloody hell did you see that?"

"Bjorn?" he looked back at the passenger seat, only to find it empty and Bjorn's equipement missing with the doors wide open.

Looking out he saw Bjorn moving towards the scene using the bushes for cover, to make matters worse the Crystal gems showed up out of nowhere. "Well at least it can't get any worse." Rodney sighed taking his equipment out of the car, before trying to catch up with Bjorn.

"Well I did say I wanted to see some action."

* * *

 **Again thank you for your patience.**


	5. Nothing Personal

**I can explain this incredibly long delay with two words "Drunk Driver".**

 **So with that experience behind me and me being somewhat recovered I am pleased to announce that this fanfic is not dead, but in my current state I can not guarantee when the updates will happen. It might get updated tomorrow, next week or even two weeks later. But I am back in the game.**

 **Enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

The situation at the barn was quickly going out of control, Rodney and Bjorn could only look as the Homeworld gems exited their crashed ship.

"Bjorn what's the plan?" Rodney whispered gripping his weapon "I think we can get a couple of good shots from here, we also have..." he stopped when he noticed that Bjorn was not listening and was more focused on taking pictures of the crashed gem vessel with his phone.

"Alright, we are done here lets go to HQ and give our report." Bjorn said placing his phone in his pocket, Rodney was stunned by this answer "Wait hold on we have to do something." Rodney stood his ground "We can't just leave them like this."

"We are soldiers Rodney not diplomats." Bjorn said keeping a cold voice "We can't run and gun, because what do you think the Crystal Gems are going to do when they see armed humans attacking Homeworld soldiers." before Rodney could answer Bjorn continued "They are going to ask questions. Questions that we are not authorized to answer, so shut up and get in the bloody van.". Rodney reluctantly followed Bjorn back to the vehicle, finally he had a chance to see some action and Bjorn walks in and ruins it.

"Rodney you drive," Bjorn said throwing him the keys "I'm gonna try to fix the radio.".

"We are we going?" Rodney asked as he entered the van.

"Lets stop at the doughnut shop first I'm hungry." Bjorn said before he started fidgeting with the radio.

* * *

 **BEACH CITY**

"Yeah, don't worry sweetie that was my last job I promise." the man said as he left the doughnut shop "I'm heading to receive my payment right now.".

"I don't like this Robert, these people you are working with..."

Su went on her usual paranoid rant about his job, Robert placed her on mute and walked towards his car. As he went he passed a white van with privacy shades, as he looked more closely he could clearly see that there was a man in there, he hurried back to his car with an uneasy feeling.

"Listen I'm in the car at the moment, I will call you as soon as I get there." he said placing the doughnuts he bought on the passenger seat "I love you too sweetie." he hung up and started the car.

When he drove past the van, he still had an uneasy feeling, "Great, now I'm being paranoid.", he drove off the parking lot.

"Couple of hours and I will come back to Empire City a rich man." he chuckled to himself, "And my teacher told me that hacking won't get me far in life.". As he drove through the coastline road his car started getting faster and faster "What the hell!" he looked down, his accelerator pedal was stuck.

Panic, his mind was in utter chaos "Oh god!" he tried stepping on the breaks, but that did not work either. He was frantically trying to get his seat belt off, suddenly and violently his car rammed through something and it was descending fast into the blue abyss.

For Robert this moment lasted for hours, his chaotic mind suddenly went blank and his eyes wide. His last thought "This is it.".

When the car hit the water he blacked out.

* * *

"Ok here are your doughnuts," Rodney said handing the bag to Bjorn "I hope you have a lovely meal while the Crystal Gems are fighting for their lives as we speak."

Bjorn let out a small laugh "Well kid, you can't save the world on an empty stomach.", he greedily opened the bag and started eating.

"Want some kid?" Bjorn offered the bag to Rodney "The best and only in Beach City."

"No thanks, I'm on a diet."

"Suit yourself kid."

Rodney's attention was suddenly turned to an object in his cup holder.

"Uh... Bjorn why are there dirty gardening scissors in the cup holder?" Rodney looked at the scissors that were covered in black liquid.

"Needed them for a job to ruin a someones day." Bjorn said finishing his last doughnut and was quick to change the topic "I also fixed the radio, so, your welcome."

The radio suddenly started making deafening static sounds that made the duo cover their ears "How is this any better?!" Rodney shouted, "It's progress!" Bjorn shouted back, suddenly the static stopped and a female voice came through.

"Agent's number LB-982171 and RG-451211, please respond immediately. This is your last chance." Bjorn quickly grabbed the radio mic "This is agent Bjorn reporting in."

"Where have you two been for the past hour?" the voice asked annoyed .

"We had technical difficulties HQ." Bjorn said "We have been forced to fall back from the barn and are heading to HQ with our reports."

"Delay that agent, you have a new mission." the woman said " You are to head to these coordinates and give your mission reports there.", soon Bjorn's phone received a message containing the coordinates.

"Affirmative HQ we are heading there now." Bjorn said "Agent Bjorn over and out." Bjorn said before turning the radio off, he took out his phone and looked at the message. He started fidgeting with the phone for a while and occasionally hitting it, before finally turning to Rodney.

"Hey, Rodney you are young right?" Bjorn said while fidgeting with his phone, "Yeah, I guess." Rodney replied awkwardly. "So you know things about phones right?" Bjorn said showing him his phone that looked like it froze, "See this is why I told you not to buy touchscreen phones." Rodney said annoyed "You would have no idea to use them." he took the phone from Bjorn's hand.

"The lady at the store said they were easy to use." Bjorn said sounding like a child "It also looks cool.", "Of course she said that, its her job to lie to you." Rodney was still trying to unfreeze Bjorn's phone. "Now what do you want me to find?" Rodney asked after fixing it, "The GPS." Bjorn said "We need to follow these coordinates.".

Rodney typed in the coordinates into the GPS "What kind of a god forsaken place are they leading us to now?".

"They might go full Italian mafia on us." Bjorn said through a laugh.

As they drove off, Rodney noticed a parking spot that had black spots over it, he turned to face his partner with a worried expression only to find Bjorn looking at the photo of a young man before deleting the picture. Rodney turned his gaze towards the road with a somewhat sad expression on his face.

* * *

 **As always feel free to leave a review.**

 **PS: Don't worry the Crystal Gems will meet these guys soon.**


End file.
